Oblivious
by xToxicWaste
Summary: Max wasn't as oblivious as what people gave him credit for. Just a Max oneshot Rated T for language


**A/N: You all seriously have no idea on how disappointed I was with the last episode of WOWP, I loved the fact that both Justin and Alex got to keep their powers but I hated how they disregarded Max, all he got was the Sub-shop, I found it so unfair. However I was seriously squealing last year when I found out about Alex VS Alex. I was so happy that they had decided to do a sequel, but I hated that Justin wasn't in the movie -.- so anyway enough of me ranting,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place **

**Summary: Max wasn't as oblivious as what people gave him credit for **

**x-x-x**

Max wasn't oblivious

He had known for a _fact_ that it was either Justin or Alex who would win the wizard competition and get to keep their powers, and well- he was half right. He hadn't counted on that BOTH Alex and Justin had got to keep their powers.

And it stung

Max hated being normal, he had absolutely loved the thrill of being able to do whatever he wanted with just a wave of his wand-

Or, what was his wand.

It wasn't right, it was as if a huge part of Max had been taken away, it didn't feel right- when he still had his powers he felt—More than _human_ and Max did not enjoy being human.

It wasn't fair, he was born with his powers- they had token a huge part in his life, and the wizard council just decided 'Oh. We should hold a competition where we force each family to only have one wizard!' Just what the hell was wrong with them? Did genies have only one genie in their family? Did werewolves or vampires have to lose their powers?

No. They didn't, and it just wasn't fair.

When it was decided that Alex was the family wizard while Justin got to keep his powers for becoming the professor for Wiz tech it had blown him away, he hadn't expected it. All he had gotten was a sandwich shop.

A fucking sandwich shop

Now, Max loved the sandwich shop to bits, there were so many- so many fucking memories just in that restaurant, but he still missed his powers.

He _craved_ for his powers

No one had noticed the spark that had left the youngest Russo member, he felt so drained- so...so, _normal _

He hadn't shown it of course, he had pretended to be filled with joy at the fact that he had gotten the Sub shop while his other two older siblings were able to keep their powers! It hadn't fucking hurt at all.

Max sat slumped against a wall in his room; he had shoved most of his clothes and other various hazard items on the floor into his closet- _without_ his powers.

Oh god how he missed his wand,

Max had been purely ecstatic when he had received his wand he had genuinely loved the stick. It was _his_ wand, not a hand-me-down from Justin's or an old one he had gotten from his father. It was all his.

And now it was all gone.

All his magic gone- just like that.

Max gave a bitter laugh with the way things had turned out, a hand running through his chocolate brown curls. He fucking hated the way his life was right now, his personality had token a plumage- no one really noticed though

No one ever pays attention to the normal kid

He was just there- blended in the background, he hardly could compare with what both his older siblings had.

Alex had saved the world- she defeated the angels of darkness, saved them from that trip to Italy- when himself and the family had gotten trapped into a fucking bracelet and even defeated the monster attack- saving Justin.

Justin was always the one with the brains, he was also closer to Alex than himself- though no one had thought he had noticed- he did. It was as if he was a fucking side character cast off. Justin's brains had got him through practically everything; he and Alex had solved a lot of problems together- disregarding the fact that it was mostly Alex who had started them. Justin had even got himself a job as a professor- a fucking professor! And he had only just graduated from high school!

"_Alex! How many times have I told you not to flash in and out of places from outside! What if someone were to notice?!" _ Max heard his father say from downstairs,

Jealousy hit Max like a ton of bricks, he missed being able to flash everywhere- he _missed_ it so much! Back then he wouldn't really care- he would just...do it! Never had he thought it would stop any time soon.

Sighing softly to himself Max stared down towards his rough hands, he couldn't feel the welcoming tingle that he would before casting a spell.

Magic still roamed in his blood- he knew for a fact that it did, but he couldn't use it- it was locked away, never to be used again.

Growling, Max punched a wall- immediately regretting his decision when the pain hit- scowling Max allowed it, staring towards his most likely bruised knuckles.

No one really question the loud thump that had come from his room- he _knew _they could hear it. Max wasn't oblivious, but his family probably thought he was up to something stupid.

Scoffing Max fiddling with the laces of his shoes, his eyes narrowed. He knew they cared for the boy- that part was obvious, but he was still cast of as a side character in the family.

_Tingling_

Max's chocolate brown eyes went wide as he quickly looked down towards his hands

He softy began rubbed his hands together, he felt something. He seriously felt something.

_More tingling_

Max took a sharp intake of breath.

It was there. He could feel it

Max gasped with wide eyes as a light purple light erupted from the middle of both his palms.

"No way" he whispered, a grin slowly appearing onto his features

"No fucking way!" he screamed again, eyes now wide with delight as he slammed the door open and ran down the stairs in a way which could only be described as how a mad person would run.

"GUYS!" Max continued to scream out comically as he gave his family a huge grin

The Russo family stared in surprise towards the youngest member of the family as he placed his palms together in a praying gesture before slowly separating them- the purple light glowing while his wand- his _wand_ came out.

"Oh my God" Alex breathed out in awe

"My powers are back! Their back!" he screamed out, jumping around in glee.

His spark was back. He had found it.

"But...why?" Jerry asked, face both in puzzlement and relief

"I...I don't know" Max admitted, his grin slowly fading

Watching from a distance, stood two figures

"You know Justin, this is a very risky request" Professor Crumbs started, but a fond smile was on his features as he stared towards Max who seemed to look as if he wanted to cry.

"I know Professor- but, Max just wasn't Max without his powers, he _needed_ them" Justin spoke,

Professor Crumbs sighed, "I know, but heed my words when I say this boy- this is only an exception."

"words have been heed sir," Justin spoke grinning "Now, may I be excused? I'd like to partake in that family hug that they're all having right now"

Professor Crumbs merely held his head back and laughed, shooing the boy off as Justin practically ran and tackled his whole family down in a hug which erupted into loud laughs and questions such as _"Justin-? When did you get here!"_

Professor Crumbs finally allowed his smile to leave as he paled, there was going to be a lot of begging happening when his actions would be questioned during the next wizard council meeting.

_Oh joy_

**x-x-x**

**A/N: and there you have it! I seriously love Max- he's one of my favourite character in the series- along with their dad and- you know what. Screw that! They're all my favourites! **

**R N R 8'D**


End file.
